gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Valerie
Valerie es una canción presentada en el episodio Special Education. La versión original pertenece a la banda The Zutons, de su segundo álbum de estudio titulado Tired of Hanging Around, aunque la versión interpretada en este episodio es la del cover hecho por Amy Winehouse. Es cantada por Santana con el resto de New Directions de fondo, mientras que Mike y Brittany bailan. Los solos son de Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez. También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie Contexto de la Canción New Directions presenta esta canción en las Seccionales del año 2010, compitiendo contra The Warblers y The Hipsters. Finalmente logran el primer lugar, empatando con The Warblers. The Glee Project En el episodio Pairability, esta es la canción que cantan Hannah McIalwain y Alex Newell a dúo frente a Ryan Murphy. Es en esta presentación que Ryan ve a Hannah por primera vez y es elogiada por la energía que le pone a la interpretación, diciéndole que sabe como escribir un personaje para ella. Alex también es elogiado por su excelente voz y como supo adaptarla para que suene bien junto a Hannah. Letra Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over? Añadida por Mariogreece Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer? I hope you didn't catch a tan I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you Now are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair And are you busy? And did you have to pay that fine That you were dodging all the time Are you still dizzy? Since I've come on home Well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie Valerie ey ey Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture... 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie ey ey Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Why don't you come on over Valerie? Tabla de Posiciones Imágenes 1353;.png Santa.jpg Come_on_over_Valerie.jpg 399px-Glee-Valerie-Official-Single-Cover-400x400.jpg 604px-Ep_9_Valerie_10.jpg 300px-Valerie1111.jpg 200px-Valerie!.jpg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Special Education Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Alex Newell Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hannah McIalwain Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3